Choices
by ForeverPsycho
Summary: After 'twilight' even though i haven't seen it Kate is ALIVE! But what would happen if she met the team again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Kate wouldn't die.

Authors note: I haven't seen Twilight yet, but I have read the fics people have wrote about it so I'm gonna write something about it except it might not make sense if you have seen it.

Prologue

It had been six months since Kate died, three months since Gibbs had been sent off to fight somewhere and a week and a half since he returned. McGee and Tony had been in charge of what was left of the team plus a few agents that had been assigned to help them.

Chapter one

Tony had been sleeping peacefully at his desk until Gibbs had woken him. He had been ordered to get the truck and that's where he was now, sitting in the passengers seat in silence. Gibbs hadn't told anyone where they were going or why.

"Hey Boss," Tony asked softly, "where are we going?"

"We are going, Dinozzo, to the Secret Service headquarters because they found the body of a Marine there." Gibbs answered.

About half an hour later Gibbs pulled the truck up in front of the Secret Service headquarters and got out, Tony and McGee followed him silently into the building.

When they had been showed into the Directors office, a man named Jack Harrison briefed them on what had happened and showed them to the scene.

Staff Dorms and Offices

"Hey guys remember you don't have names while you train so when you talk to each other use your code names, get it?" Kate Andretti-Todd said to the group of men she was in charge of training. When they left Kate sat back in her chair, she missed her old life but she had to do it. When the director had told her to protect Gibbs she agreed straight away, she knew that Ari, who was working at the time for the secret service, had to do his job and she had to "die". It was all a set up so she could protect the president with everyone thinking she was dead, the only people at NCIS that knew what was happening was, the director, Ducky (who had pronounced her dead) and Abby (who was dating her twin brother Harry). Kate stood up and walked to the window, thinking about what had happened after that. She did the job of protecting the president and then she was transferred here to train the men and women who wanted to protect the president. Kate had been known by her middle name while working in the Secret Service before joining NCIS, so it was easy going back to that. Her code name had been changed but still that was easy to remember. She looked out the window and down into the parking lot, to her surprise a NCIS van was parked. Kate decided to go find out what was happening from Jack Harrison.

"Adelheid (pronounced Adelaide) what are you doing here?" asked Jack when she appeared in his office. He wasn't surprised that she asked about the van, but he was when she announced that she was going to go help them. When Kate left the office he hurried after her, trying to stop her going.

Back at the scene

They had been working for about an hour when they heard two voices arguing.

"I don't care if they work for the Queen of England; I used to work for NCIS as well, remember."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think they'll want your help anyway."

The voices were getting closer until finally two people came into sight.

"Hi my name's Ka…." Kate suddenly recognised who she was talking to and froze.

Gibbs also froze, and then started stuttering, but Kate heard none of it because she has bolted. Gibbs took off after, wanting some answers…..

An2: Kate's full name in my stories is Caitlin Adelheid Andretti-Todd and her code name is Storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Choices

Disclaimer: If I did own NCIS can you imagine me writing fanfic. No. I'd be writing the script. But since I don't own NCIS I'm writing fanfic.

Chapter 2

Kate had been running for 15 minutes before she realised that Gibbs was following her, but when she did she took a very sharp turn into the dorms and offices building. As Kate sped into her office she slammed the door behind her and fled to the corner in the other side of the room. While she stood there regaining her breath Gibbs started banging on the door. He was yelling at her to let her in.

Outside Kate's office.

"Is there a reason why you're trying to break my instructor's door down?" asked Jack.

"She works for you!" Gibbs roared, astonished by the fact, "but she's meant to dead."

Right then Gibbs' anger disappeared, "Katie let me in, please," he asked and Jack took pity on him and unlocked the door with the master key. As soon as Kate heard the door being unlocked she quickly opened her window and looked down at the ground, three storeys below. 'Will I make it?' she thought. Kate decided that she probably would and as Gibbs ran into the office she leaped out the window.

Kate's Office Window.

As Kate was falling from the window Gibbs lent out to try and stop her but he was too late. Thankfully she landed on her feet, but she made the mistake of looking up into his beautiful blue eyes before running away.

Later

While Kate was running to safety she argued with herself about going back to the dorms and telling Gibbs everything, but she didn't, she couldn't, what could she say to make him forgive her. 10 minutes later she was walking up to Ian, Harry and Mike's house, since they lived of the base she thought no-one would go looking for her here. She knocked on the door and almost instantly Harry answered.

"Hey, can I stay for a while?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Sure you can stay Sis, but only if you tell me why you've been crying" he answered.

"I've been crying?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Yes, or the new look is to have make-up smeared all over your face" he smirked at her and she smirked back. he put his arm around her shoulders and they walked into the house as kate begain to tell him what had happened.

An: Does anyone like where the story is going? If you do please tell me if I should keep going.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

I will update when I have time or when I can think of some good ideas, whichever comes first.

Thank you everyone for reviewing and I have a new NCIS story up called Time Off.

Silver Hair Fox, NCISAgent2B, Mellie Erdmann, Anne : It shall be a Kibbs story .

Anne: so many questions to answer but I'll try to answer some now. Gibbs will NOT give up and he will get some answers. Kate did what she did because the part of the Secret service she worked (that I made up) is a special branch designed to help other agencies, more about that soon. She had to fake her death for two reasons, one because the baddies had to think she was dead, and two because Gibbs wouldn't have let her go unless she told him why.

Thanks everyone else who reviewed and I'll try to get to you next time. Until then can anyone help with some ideas. Ta!

ME!


End file.
